MikuxLuka el encuentro
by daniela70306
Summary: trata de la principalmente de miku y luka pero tambien de sus amigos y trata sobre una histaria de amor y humor que va transcurriendo entre miku y luka
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaa a todos amig s yuristas :D hoy les traigo este fan fic yuri de miku y luka echo por mi n.n espero que les guste perdonen las faltas de ortogra ganme si les gusto y en qu parte no estuvo tan bueno as aprendo de mis errores n.n

Era una ma ana como cualquier otra en la casa de los Hatsune . miku como de costumbre se queda dormida - (Despertador sonando)  
- Miku: Kyaa..Hmn.. Qu hora es?  
- Miku: mierda son las 8:00 voy a llegar tarde!  
- Miku.. baja a desayunar . Le grita su hermano Mikuo desde las escaleras - vamos se te va a enfriar ..  
Mientras tanto miku se pon a el uniforme escolar y bajaba por las escaleras hasta la sala y cuando se sent para desayunar record que no hab a hecho su tarea.  
~~(mente de miku)~~

Me he olvidado de hacer la tarea de geografia.. la sensei me va regañar otra vez ya s que hacer lo voy a decir que la olvide en mi casa y la hago para ma ana (n.n)  
..:::Fin del pensamiento :::...

Miku de repente se acordo que era tarde y que estaba por perder la 1 hora de clase as que sali de su casa como un trueno fue tan rapido que no vio por donde iba corriendo y se tropezó con una chica peli-rosa

-Hay.. me duele..

-: disculpa te he lastimado ?  
-Miku:No, estoy bien gracias,

pero la proxima vez fijate por donde camina

s - Miku: lo siento es que voy con prisa por que llego tarde al instituto

-Al parecer vamos al mismo instituto (n.n) Como te llamas?

- Miku: mi nombre es Hat-Hatsune Miku y-y el tuyo ? O/O

- Luka: me llamo luka megurine luka Mucho gusto (nWn) que tal si vamos las dos juntas al instituto?

Miku: me parece bien, vamos

..:::::::En el Colegio::::::: ..

Miku: Al fin llegamos tarde pero llegamos jeje Luka: ok me tengo que ir esta es mi clase 2-1 Miku: de acuerdo nos vemos al final de jornada

..:::En el sal n de miku:::..

-Lily-Sensei: Llegas tarde miku estas castigada qu date para en la puerta del sal n Miku sale afuera y cumple su castigo y se queda dormida parada

..:::En el sal n de luka:::..

Mika-Sensei: luka por favor ll vale estos papeles a Nagisa-Sensei de 2-3

Luka: si maestra enseguida..

.:::Fin de la parte del salon:::..

Mientras luka iba por el pasillo no podía evitar pensar en miku se habia quedado deslumbrada con la ternura de miku y queria volver a verla luka no sabia porque su corazón latía tan rápido pero le daba igual ella todo lo que quería era volver a ver a miku Y ve unas coletas verde agua al final del pasillo y piensa: Mmm esa debe de ser miku pero Que hace hay parada? Parece que esta dormida ka voy a asustar .

Luka: buuu Miku: Waaaaa Lily no me quede dormida solo yo estaba Heee! luka?!

Luka: jajajajaja como te asustaste XD Miku: Lily-Sensei: porque hay tanto ruido?

Luka ? que haces hay afuera hija por que no estas en clases

Luka: te he traido estos papeles que me ha dado

mika-sensei Lily: gracias hija.. Miku Ya puedes entrar..

..::: A la salida :::..

Luka paso a buscar a miku por su salon y fueron las dos juntas a casa charlaron todo el camino pero cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de luka

Luka: gracias por acompa arme miku (le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla)

Miku: D-De N-nada A-adios ..

Luka: Adios miku nos vemos mañana Miku en tono el camino a su casa se quedo pensando en por que se el acelero el corazon y la respiracion cuando ella la beso y porque le daba tanta verguenza ? Cuando llego a su casa ya eran las 7:30 de la tarde miku y luka Vivian en el mismo edificio pero sus cuartos estaban un poco distanciados luka vive con su madre Lily (la profesora de geografia de miku)  
Y miku vive sola porque sus padres son doctores y tienen que viajar al exterior continuamente a salvar vidas Como miku no tenia mucha hambre se fue a dormir a esperar ansiosa el proximo d a para que luka la pase a buscar para ir a la escuela..

* * *

**espero que les aya gustado leerlo como ami me esta gustando hacerlo n.n pronto suvire la parte 2**


	2. Primera Cita

VOCALOID NO ME PERTENESE SOLO USO SUS PERSONAJES

* * *

me tarde un poquito bastante en volver a suvir un cap es que no sabia como subirlo ._. ok los dejo con el capitulo n.n

* * *

** PRIMERA CITA**

Al dia siguiente tal cual le prometio a Miku Luka fue a buscarla a su departamento El hermano de miku le dijo que aun estaba dormida pero que si queria la pod ia dejar subir a despertarla -Me encantar a subir a despertar a miku, gracias por ser amable y dejarme subir Mikuo -de nada pero no le digas que estoy ac porque le dije que iba a ir a dormir a la casa de uno de mis colegas pero en realidad le estoy organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños por que cumple 16 en dos dias dijo el peli-aqua con una sonrisa amable - Te gustar a asistir?-

-Me encantaria, respecto a lo otro no te preocupes no le dire nada a miku dijo con felicidad luka

Mikuo le indico a luka donde quedaba la habitación n de su amiga miku y la mencionada se dirigi hasta la misma, sube las escaleras r pidamente hasta el cuarto de miku y lo que vio la dejo deslumbrada no podia creer que la peli-aqua sea tan mona mientras duerme parce un angelito de pelo agua marina Es hermosa- Luka agarro una silla vacia que habia en la habitaciónon de miku y se sento a un lado de la cama

*** Sonido De Despertado ***

-Nyaa - *Miku estirandose*  
-Veo que por fin has despertado -

dijo luka al lado de miku probocando que la nombrada pege un salto por la sorpresa -L-Lu-Luka como llegaste a mi cuarto y los mas importante como entraste a mi casa?-Pregunto miku a la chica sexy de pelo rosa

-Es un secreto- dijo en vos baja con voz muy seductora en el oido de miku

-Mejor no quiero saberlo-

-Miku que tal si nos saltamos las clases y salimos juntas a pasear?-  
Miku no podia creer lo que oia, Megurine Luka la invitaba a salir? a ella ? bueno eso lo devo averiguar asi que se lo preguntare

-Co-co-Como en una cita ?- pregunto la peli-aqua con un leve sonrojo que luka no paso por alto

-Si, porque no- le contesto con una calida sonrisa la peli rosa Sera una cita solas tu y yo solo esperame que voy hasta mi casa a cambiarme de ropa y vengo no tardare mucho lo prometo

-de acuerdo no hay problema, te espero mientras tanto yo tambien me voy a a cambiar. No pienso ir a mi primera cita en pijama-

eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja pero para s suerte la peli-Rosa tambi n escucho eso Luka va corriendo hasta su departamento y abre la puerta con su llave, y ve que su madre esta sentada en el sofa

-asi que faltando a la escuela?le interroga su madre Lily

-Callate rubia tonta no molestes ahora- contra ataca la peli-Rosa

-a donde crees que vas ? le interroga nuevamente su madre

-voy a salir con una amiga del piso 18 asi que prestame el auto

-de ninguna manera te voy a dar el auto yo me voy a la escuela mocosa pedicelo a alguien mas contesto la rubia

-por que nunca me prestas el auto- exclamo luka

-por que no me da la gana, llevate la moto si quieres pero el auto es mio- cambiando de tema.. asi que una cita ?- dijo su madre con una sonrisa malvada de oreja a oreja Con quien vas a salir ?- pregunto fingiendo sorpresa

-Se llama Hatsune Miku

-Asi que ahora te gustan las mujeres- dijo la rubia espera un segundo !La hatsune miku que saca malas notas ?

Luka ignoro eso ultimo y se fue a cambiar sin decir ni una palabra mas y se fue a buscar a miku :En casa de miku: *Sonido De Timbre*  
Miku estaba a medio vestir sale ropa interior de la habitaci n a atender la puerta -Hola luka pasa ya casi termino esp rame un minuto sentada en el sof no me tardo- dijo la peli aqua a medio vestir

-De acuerdo aqui te espero  
Por fin miku se termina de cambiar y camina hacia la sala donde esta el sofa luka se da vuelta, la mira y le dice

-Woow que Wapa estas miku le dijo luka con un tono de seduccion y dulzura en su voz provocando un sonrojo de la menor

-Gra-Gracias luka tu tambien estas muy linda -Jeje estas lista para irnos? Le pregunta la peli-rosa

-Si,pero . En que nos vamos a ir pregunto miku

-pues vamos a tener que ir en mi moto , si no te molesta, claro por que la egoista de mi madre no me quiso prestar el auto  
-Por mi no hay problema-  
-ok entonces creo que no hay nada mas por decir mas que Vamos a divertirnos Miku y luka bajan en el acensor hacia la cochera del edificio y luka le indica donde esta la moto y se subieron miku se sento atras abrazando por al cintura a la mayor pasearon por la cuidad, fueron a comer a la playa, y al parque de diversiones cuando se dieron cuenta el tiempo habia pasado volando y ya era hora de llevar a miku a su casa luka se queria seguir divirtiendo con miku pero como todo lo bueno tiene su fin se subieron a la moto y luka la llevo hasta su casa. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento guardaron la moto y subieron al elevador luka acompaña a miku hasta la puerta de su departamento y mirandola a los ojos le dice

-miku queria decirte que me gustas mucho y hoy a sido un dia realmente hermoso cada minuto que pasamos juntas riendo y jugando me hizo muy feliz-dijo la peli-rosa a la vez que se sonrojaba -sabes.. luka vos tambi n me gustas mucho desde la primera vez que te vi

Sin decir ni una palabra mas luka tomo por la cintura a miku y la beso en los labios y como era de esperarse la peli-aqua le correspondi el beso , despu s de ese beso luka se dio vuelta y se dirigio al ascensor sin dejar salir ni una palabra miku entro a su departamento y se desplom contra la puerta dejandose caer al piso

-Que linda que es luka y que bonito d a pasamos hoy. Eso nos hace oficialmente novias verdad?

* * *

**ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO**


End file.
